A Loss Too Great
by Muggleborn22
Summary: A collection of poems on the Feelings of the characters after Terra's death enjoy and R&R...
1. Explanation and Credit

**These are a collection of poems I have written about the feelings of all the members of Teen Titans and the villans on Terra's death.**

**I do not own Teen Titans though I wish I did and just so you know this my favourite cartoon/anime/Americanime, and Terra was my favourite character. So these are pretty deep.**

**No violence, no blood, no nasty junk, just plain old poems about someone's feelings. So yeah, enjoy and R&R, fLAmEs WeLcOmEbecause I don't honestly care...**

**4.03.05 - The original _A Loss Too Great_ Series (First 7) have been reedited and perfected! **

**Muggleborn22**


	2. A Loss Too Great

**A Loss Too Great**

**_Beast Boy_**

A loss too great to comprehend.  
A loss too great to ever end.  
I sit here thinking of you.  
I sit here thinking of what to do.  
I have a vast empty space.  
I have an frequent need to pace.  
I feel your presence all around.  
Your love is forever bound.  
My feelings are lost.  
But at what cost?  
Did you die for you or me?  
What did you want to see?  
Our time cut short.  
Our fun abort.  
Oh, what am I to do?  
I'm oh, so, very blue.  
Time passes by.  
And clouds fly high.  
So much has been rearranged  
Yet so little has really changed.  
I know it will never be the same.  
I just want you to come when I call your name.  
I have to know it was all fate.  
And I hope to see you again at that golden gate.  
Come back I beg.  
I feel a tug at my leg.  
I turn to leave all shook.  
But I take one last look.  
I see your place there.  
And your frozen solid hair.  
And I weep.  
But I keep.  
The memories we had.  
And it makes it less sad.  
So good bye for now my love.  
Until we meet again up above.


	3. I Thought I Knew

**I thought I knew**

**_Raven_**

I Thought I knew you.  
Apparently not true.  
You betrayed me.  
Then you saved me.  
Not only me but many others  
I don't care but why it bothers?

I thought I knew.  
You went askew.  
Then you flew.  
Higher than I could go.  
Higher still you flow.  
Looking down at our pathetic lives.  
What's it like to live in the skies?

I thought I knew.  
How to contain.  
The many powers, but in vain.  
So many faces.  
So many places.  
Inside me.  
Can't you see?  
The abused.  
The confused.  
That describes them all.  
Too many to recall.

I thought I knew.  
Who they were.  
But they were just a lure.  
To drag me from the truth.  
The emotions I have now.  
Can't be controlled.  
Nor be lulled.  
Back to their prisons.  
In my visions.  
The hurt I feel is so large.  
I fear rage and anger will take charge.  
That cannot happen this I've known.  
For world would be thrown.

I thought I knew.  
How to hate.  
Until that date.  
And the fate.  
That set me straight.  
I lost control in that time.  
A stubborn pulse ran through my mind.  
It pushed itself to the top.  
Giving my control the drop.  
Barely containing at that time.  
Oh how I strived.  
To hold it back.  
But at last it broke through.

I thought I knew.  
It was your fault.  
Apparently not.  
Now I fear that the time will come.  
When no one's sum.  
Will be strong enough to hold me.  
So you see.  
You have both strengthened and weakened me.

I thought I knew you.  
And now I'm sure.  
You served your purpose to endure.  
The betrayal, loss and friends.  
Until the sweet and bitter ends.  
So now I say good bye.  
Until I see you in good time...


	4. A Stone Hard Memory

**A Stone Hard Memory**

**_Robin_**

The first time I saw  
A face so thin  
So white  
No kin.

Great was your power  
So mighty your help  
So hard betrayal  
So big a fall.

No one to look to  
You turned  
From us  
Friends.

Did it cross your mind?  
When you left us  
That we would  
Suffer?

Your accomplishments enormous  
Taking each one down  
One by one  
Till none.

Did you think we were truly gone?  
The good guys never die  
Watched the movies?  
Guess not.

I guess it's true with one exception  
And that my friend  
That was  
You.

The good guys come back  
They always have  
Like in all the  
Movies.

Now there's a new statistic  
A girl of both sides  
Good and Evil  
Who died.

Do you count for both  
For neither  
For half  
None?

I wonder still what you will think  
When you read  
My thoughts  
Awake.

What's it like to fly?  
I'll never know  
Being human  
And all.

Is it like a conscious  
Or subconscious  
Or unconscious  
Feeling?

I wish you could tell me  
Your company will  
Be missed  
Sorely.

Sadly though I must  
Move on for  
The team's  
Sake.

You understand though  
With all of your hard  
Decisions  
Right?

So good bye my friend  
May you wait for  
Us until our  
Ends...


	5. Fading Laughter

**Fading Laughter**

**_Starfire_**

Dear friend from the hearth.  
How I will miss your movement of earth.  
In my world I would say.  
Good bye until another day.  
But now I understand that it cannot be done.  
For now you are one.  
With your home.  
So weird it sounds to put you in adome.  
I don't think I can.  
Why would I plan.  
Such a profound thing.  
Instead of sing.  
About the fun times we had.  
The good and the bad.  
So much I will miss about you.  
So much I never got to do.  
I will never forget.  
That is forever set.  
In my mind.  
You were so kind.  
Until that day.  
Why didn't you stay?  
On our side.  
Then you wouldn't have died.  
It makes no sense.  
It was so dense.  
Yet you needed it.  
And he had the bit.  
That you wanted.  
Control not stunted.  
So a deal you made.  
And a fate you laid.  
For yourself and us.  
And without fuss.  
You did your deed.  
Until the ending lead.  
When you turned a second time  
Not on us but on him.  
So much unsaid.  
Before you became dead.  
So good bye my friend.  
And see you in the end.  
So live happily ever after.  
Because all I'll ever hear till then is fading laughter...


	6. Rushing Wind

**Rushing Wind**

**_Cyborg_ **

Ever hear a car at night  
Rushing wind  
Out of sight?

A shame if you had not  
Cause it's amazing  
Even with a robot.

Ever occur to you that  
You're not the only one different  
Like a stray cat?

I've lost a lot to you know  
But did it make me leave?  
No.

So how does it feel?  
Do be alone  
To know the deal.

But I guess I forget  
The flames and lava rising  
You bet.

The lava rose high  
Standing on a rock  
Reaching for the sky.

That was you I know  
Because  
It shows.

And now I think  
It's all worked out  
Like a kink.

Half Human is all am  
But hopefully  
Not a lamb.

Like you  
Who laid down their life  
That's my cue.

To say thanks, dude  
For eating  
All our food.

For making the house  
A wreck  
And bringing in that stupid mouse

For showing me the truth  
That life's not  
A carnival booth.

Where you take turns  
To get it right  
You do it wrong once, it burns.

Although for you quite the opposite  
You got many chances  
Like with a safety deposit.

You ran through each simulation once  
Found it failed  
It was a dunce.

I think you got it right  
Though at the end  
When you went all bright.

So my friend  
This is good bye  
Until I see you again, in a rush of wind...


	7. Why?

**Why?**

**_Slade_**

Why betray them?  
Why betray me?  
Why kill them?  
Why kill me?  
Why run?  
Why stay?  
Why leave?  
Why try good?  
Why try evil?  
Why go back?  
Why go again?  
Why did you want control?  
Why did you want friends?  
Why do they mess you up?  
Why do they mean so much?  
Why love?  
Why hate?  
Why the difference?  
Why disobedience?  
Why punishment?  
Why foolishness?  
Why geniuses?  
Why corrupt?  
Why just play?  
Why plan?  
Why fail?  
Why the good?  
Why the bad?  
Why emotions?  
Why commotion?  
Why see?  
Why hear?  
Why feel?  
Why touch?  
Why smell?  
Why taste?  
Why talk?  
Why walk?  
Why write?  
Why erase?  
Why you?  
Why me?  
Why not them?  
Why am me?  
Why why?  
Why the question?  
Why the answer?  
Why not?  
Why be?


	8. Fly High

**Fly High**

**_Terra_**

I look down at the earth.  
At the place of my birth.  
I see people go on.  
Like no one's really gone.  
It happens everyday, I suppose.  
Ijustdidn't think it would be case closed.  
I guess I can't expect much.  
Me betraying you and such.  
I thought maybe.  
You would see.  
My true side.  
The one that hasn't died.  
Maybe you have already.  
And it wasn't what you wanted, steady.  
I've never been like that.  
My life has always been at a door mat.  
Walking from door to door.  
From town to town broken poor.  
So this is nice.  
Away from the mice.  
Of people that feed on your soul.  
Until you reach your toll.  
Then they drop you like dirt.  
Unless you beat them to it first.  
Flying high across the sky.  
Looking at the people walking by.  
Never stopping to think.  
That there life was on the brink.  
Until a brave soul took the fall.  
Just to save them all.  
I'll miss all of you people.  
So come by the steeple.  
Formed by molten rock.  
In the middle, a shock.  
A girl made of stone.  
No more skin, no more bone.  
I didn't go alone though.  
I took him also, but he's down below.  
I'm up here flying free.  
Higher than the eye can see.  
Thinking of you thinking of me.  
I'm over the sea.  
Looking at a tower.  
And I begin to cower.  
At its unbelievable owners.  
Who invited in loners.  
Like me.  
So let it be.  
That you never change.  
All though I got all rearranged.  
So I'll wait.  
Until your fate.  
When you'll join me hear.  
So I'll be near.  
To you all.  
Don't gotta call.  
It's amazing to gaze.  
Seeing time go by but yet I can faze.  
In and out.  
I've seen all about.  
The future, the past.  
They'll all be known at last.  
And I'll wait till the end.  
So I can see my friends.  
So take back good bye.  
And just say keep flying high!


	9. Recap

**Yeah well that's all I got I guess all I can say is enjoy and tell me which are your favourites in your reviews... Um... Oh, yeah if you think of any other characters that I could do a perspective on then I'll be happy to try it out. Well abayo!**

**And all that other stuff till later!**

**_Read and Review_**

**And remember to mention.**

**Which need more attention.**

**Cause I don't care.**

**So I'll have to bear.**

**The bad poems I've made.**

**If no one's willing to have it layed.**

**Tell me what you think.**

**Tell me if you find a kink.**

**I need to know to make it better.**

**So review and post your letter!**


	10. Thoughts on Life

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews! This isn't really fanfic but I don't care, as if I did in the first place... Anyway I was bold and entered a poetry contest ' yeah... well this is the poem I entered under Maggie Bord, Age - 22 Sound familiar? Yeah corny, well enjoy. I still chooseto remain anomynous (sp?)! Yeah DarkStormFox I followed someone's advice, that's a new one... I highly reccomend DarkStormFox and ttSerenity's poems, If by some twisted shred of luck you like mine then you will die of delight when you read there's. OK enough intro here it is!**

**----****----****----****----****--------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Thoughts on Life**_

By: Muggleborn22

_Plucking strings on my guitar_

_My mind gone afar_

_Sitting here bored_

_And without a good chord_

_Nothing's been right_

_Since I heard the first fight_

_The screaming and breaking_

_Made me start shaking_

_No where to go_

_Since I'm so low_

_Stuck here_

_For a few more years_

_Will I make it?_

_Or will I have to sit_

_Missing the chances_

_As fate lance_

_At my soul_

_Will it take its toll?_

_Leaving me dry_

_Or to die_

_My dreams destroyed_

_My feelings toyed_

_Played with by hope_

_That I could cope_

_With everything I'm dealt_

_But if I melt_

_Under the pressure_

_Will it measure_

_To the standards of disaster_

_Or just be finished by the master_

_Of my life_

_With a knife_

_So I pray_

_That I stay_

_A little longer_

_To make myself little more stronger_

_In the difficulties I'll face_

_In my small place_

_Of life's troubles_

_And hope it doesn't double_

_Cause I can't plan for that_

_To be dropped on a door mat_

_Soaking wet_

_From losing a bet_

_With myself on seal_

_About how I could handle for real_

_The way it turned_

_That I wouldn't be burned_

_I was wrong by a lot_

_Thinking I was a robot_

_With a button to reset_

_Instead of buried in debt_

_By the thing I've lost_

_At a big cost_

_To myself and others_

_Like my dad and mother_

_Who counted on me_

_To break free_

_From the nest_

_And at best_

_From this place_

_Of separation by race_

_Traditions that are old_

_And never die because of the bold_

_That stand by their thoughts_

_Founded by who they were taught_

_A family of the same_

_None to tame_

_About change_

_Or rearrange_

_Of their lifestyles_

_Going on for miles_

_The families close_

_And just a dose_

_Will spread the old evil ways_

_That are ancient of days_

_Of who to love and who to hate_

_Who to ditch and who to date_

_Who to talk_

_And to live as you walk_

_I don't fit in_

_When my way of thinking is considered sin_

_Thinking ways don't matter_

_To communicate through something other than chatter_

_It doesn't make sense_

_That people think I'm dense_

_Cause of my ways_

_That in future days_

_Everyone won't care_

_What you look like or wear_

_No more separation between_

_The rich and poor, the fat or lean_

_Cause not matter how you look at it we're all related_

_Back father than can be dated_

_All of our family trees meet_

_At Adam and Eve's greatest feat_

_They were given the charge_

_To make a family large_

_To populate the Earth_

_With death and birth_

_So don't diss someone for being that,_

_Different from you, plain as fact_

_It's not a crime_

_Because we're the slime_

_For letting it come this far and get between us_

_Causing such a great fuss_

_Over who's right or who's wrong_

_Time will unfortunately be long_

_Before we truly know_

_Why there's a yes and no_

_To questions like this_

_So don't miss_

_The chance the choose_

_Who you think will win or lose  
The result may be_

_No winner or loser to see_

_So quit your mean and useless talking_

_There's a big world out there to see so get out and start walking!_


	11. Bus Ride

**Alright went on a trip. Rode a bus. Thought of it on the way back. Flames as you know are always welcome and lemme make one thing clear to everyone... My poems have no specific rhyming pattern because remember I don't care! Well enjoy and I gotta go study for exams! YIPE!**

**Bus Ride**

Riding a bus to who knows where

As if I really care

Sitting down and dozing off

The old lady across from me has got a bad cough

If she died tonight

Would she go without a fight?

Or would she struggle to survive

Or just take the final dive

Down below

Or to heaven aglow

Two guys, three seats back

Are sniffing what looks like crack

Probably getting high

As cars roll by

Little kids keep looking through the windows

Waving and smiling in their cleans shirts and hair bows

I could care less

I got myself into this mess

With no one to turn to

I just made myself anew

Drowned out useless emotions

That causes all sorts of commotions

I'd cry in front of people

I let my heart out by a steeple

I don't do that anymore

I go throuogh life in bore

Bottling up emotions is my new job

Hiding them from others like a teacher from a doorknob

Before a big test

When I used to try my best

Then I figured that didn't matter either

So I now do neither

Prevent or try

No use to cry

Over little things like that

A stray dog or cat

Emotions are trouble

That can only double

Then I look back at the people in the bus

I little kid's making a fuss

With what looks like a teenager

Or maybe babysitter or a stranger

I see the girl pick her up

And give her a juice cup

She says, "Did mommy make that better?"

And I think what happened to her

She's pretty and smart

Beside her I can see her Pre-Cal chart

Did she make a bad decision?

Or have a simple ambition

To not go far

To throw away her life for a hot guy in a car

I lean back in my seat

The bus stops at another street

Two girls walk in

Who look like they've done a dirty sin

Clothes torn to shreds

Look like they just got out of bed

They sit up front near the driver

I wander if they're just divers

They took the plunge into the unknown

And came up just bones

That's all that was left

After the sharks theft

Their honor and lives

Worse than killing by knives

Torture from the inside out

Did they know what it was about?

Were they just having fun?

Or were they just getting out of the protection of the Son

The bus stops and they get off

As does the old lady with the cough

Trembling down the aisle

As if she had just run a mile

I feel sorry for her but don't show

Emotions are nothing but snow

A good thing at first

Until it gets out of control in a burst

Of speed and force

Cutting you off course

From the things and people you love

And God up above

But wait

He always knows where you are without any bait

Finally my bottle springs a leak

Causing me to sink

Into my chair

I realize I really do care

I pull the handle on the bus hard

Causing my ribs to be jarred

I run out the door

Down the blocks by the shore

Getting dark

I see a shark

I dreaming I think

There isnow brink

Of ocean in my town

And suddenly I'm down

On the ground

And all around

Arms pull at me

Asking me if I can see

And suddenly everything is all clear

As the people that are near

I want to hug every one of them

But inside I condemn

And run home

To a dome

Of love and caring

I feel daring

I run and find my mum

Smelly like some kind of bum

From the bus ride

Emotions I can no longer hide

I hug her and run to my room

And await the doom

That emotion will bring

But they never come and I want to sing

I had it all wrong

It doesn't matter how long

You hide

You'll always show your true side

So don't wait and longer, friends

Go out and make amends

To the sick and the poor

The good food and clean floor

Be thankful for what you got

Because others have not

Anything to love or care

So be aware

Of the things around you

Cause I never knew

But now I do

So go out and make anew!


	12. Jump Ball

**Yes this is much shorter than my regular poems, arent' you all happy! I have a game today, in like 2 hours and I'm trying to get myself ready, well this poem came to me so I'm sending it in before the game. I guess I'll read your reviews later. Wish me luck, we'll need it. And please enjoy and MYI I am the person that jumps the ball on our team, incase you were wondering and Dark Ka of Ristune (sp?) and ttSerenity dedication to you two alright well BYE! O yeah flames are always welcome!**

**Jump Ball**

A clock blares

And I can feel the spectators' stares

The referee lines us up under the ball

I pray I don't trip and fall

After what feels like an eternity

He throws the ball eminently

High into the air, near the ceiling

I crouch almost kneeling

Then spring

So that I can bring

The ball to the ground

Faster than the speed of sound

I scream for the extra push

And I feel an adrenaline rush

Exceeding my limits as a player

And going all out like a vampire slayer

Nothing to lose and everything to gain

That's why I can tolerate the pain

The agony of training

The pressure of craning

My neck a little higher

To make myself a flier

Over the crowd

I'm no longer earthbound

By gravity or weight

Just me feeling great

My fingers find the ball on its descent

And it's heaven sent

Out of the sky

And in the corner of my eye

I see my teammate reach it

And I've done my small bit

To help the team

To reach our dream

Of playing the best

To beat all the rest

But no time to think

I just got to sink

Back into the game

And remember it's all the same

Win or lose

Because we're the ones that chose

Maybe ones better than the other, I won't know

Unless I find out and get on the go!


	13. Blue Da ba dee

**Won our basketball, I'm happy, on the internet because I'm studying for a stupid science exam and for some odd reasoning listening to Blue by Eiffel 65 which is like ancient and BANG! Inspiration hits. This is another Teen Titan poem about Beast Boy's feelings about Terra only a little angst, actually alot and it's my first sonfic. I think I'm supposed to have a story to go with a songfic but I did a poem instead so deal. And Annie if by some work of God you are on fanfiction this dedication. Awesome game tonight! (12.15.04 - Wednesday, December 14, 2004)**

**And as you know! fLaMeS WELCOME! FiRe Is FuN!**

* * *

**Blue (Da ba dee)**

**Eiffel 65**

* * *

_Yo listen up  
Here's the story about a little guy that lives in a blue world_

_And all day and all night and everything he sees is just blue like him  
inside and outside_

* * *

**I can't take it anymore**

**I'm too sad, too sore**

**All I cared about**

**Was you, and you missed out**

* * *

_Blue his house with the blue little window and a blue corvette  
And everything is blue for him and his-self_

_And everybody around cuz he ain't got nobody to listen._

* * *

**The tower's too cold**

**No one can fill your mold**

**You know the one you left**

**Before you theft**

**Our secrets**

**And my feelings**

**Nobody understands what I'm going through**

**No one but you**

**The betrayal and lies**

**I thought that was what you despised**

* * *

_I'm blue da ba dee da ba di da ba dee da ba di da d ba dee da ba di da ba dee  
Da ba di da ba dee da ba di da (repeat once)_

_I have a blue house with a blue window  
Blue is the color I bought that I wear  
Blue are the trees and now the trees are too  
I have a girlfriend and she is so blue_

* * *

**The tower's not the same**

**Your room is where I came**

**I looked out the window**

**And the feelings crept in low**

**Where I couldn't see them**

**Like over trees that need to be hemmed**

**I thought you were my girlfriend**

**But all you wanted was an end**

**To our happy days**

**And all of my praise**

**I gave to you**

**Is that what you wanted to do?**

**

* * *

**

_Blue are the people here that walk around  
Blue like my corvette it's standing outside  
Blue are the words are say and what I think  
Blue are the feelings that live inside me._

* * *

**The others aren't the same**

**Someone beat them that they couldn't tame**

**They've all changed from the inside**

**I can tell and it's all because of your bide**

**To release on us**

**All you temper, rage and fuss**

**Well I got feelings too**

**And right now I feel so blue**

_

* * *

_

_I'm blue da ba dee da ba di da ba dee da ba di da d ba dee da ba di da ba dee  
Da ba di da ba dee da ba di da (repeat twice)_

_Inside and outside  
Blue his house with the blue little window and a blue corvette  
And everything is blue for him and his-self  
And everybody around cuz he ain't got nobody to listen._

* * *

**The Tower is so quiet**

**I'll be surprised if some thinks we left and buys it**

**Everyone knows something's wrong with me**

**They don't know what because they couldn't see**

**The feelings I had**

**I don't think you did either or you wouldn't have hurt me so bad**

**The T-Car is on vacation too**

**Because we're all so blue**

**And you know what else too?**

**IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!**

* * *

_I'm blue da ba dee da ba di da ba dee da ba di da ba dee da ba di da ba dee da  
Ba di da ba dee da ba di da (repeat until end)_


	14. Mumbo's Jinx

Alright I was just thinking (yes I know it's dangerous but I had to do something). Terra and Mumbo have met right? I mean she clobbered him with a rock in a flashback in Aftershock Part II, just watching rerun, came on yesterday. Yep she sure did! Remember if you think of a character you want me to do just say it, I'll give it my best shot!

**DEDICATION:** ttSerenity and im in a kill people mood

**WARNING:** This is incredibly stupid and unlike anything I've ever tried to write with poetry, I think it might end up being kind of a happy go getter…

* * *

**Mumbo's Jinx**

Well I'm here again  
Sitting in jail  
Listening to the moaning  
Wanting to wail

The green stuff was there  
All safe and sound  
Then they had to come  
All hero bound

I made it through the doors  
All five were behind me  
I've done it I thought  
But they had a new friend that I didn't see

Needless to say  
My magic didn't help  
I was out cold  
After a quick and sudden yelp

I saw a rock coming from the side  
Just out of view  
Until it was too late  
And off I flew

I landed rather harshly  
Right there in the street  
I still wonder where all the cars go  
Whenever a villain meets defeat

But never mind that  
I heard later that she sided with Slade  
Lucky girl  
Man, what I wouldn't trade

To be the apprentice of  
The supreme criminal mastermind  
I'd even give up magic  
To be one of his kind…

You know he died, right?  
Answered a strange girl across from me  
That girl, Terra, I believe killed him  
Now that's something I would have liked to see

What? That can't be true!  
That little girl killed  
The most powerful villain  
Her? With her skinny build?

Yeah, where have you been,  
For the past two seasons?  
Out to lunch I'm sure  
For some God known reasons…

No, I broke out once  
Had those Titans on the ropes  
They broke free at the last minute  
And I gave up all hopes

Well that's too bad old man  
Sorry for your loss  
Now back to the subject  
You know she's now a statue covered with moss?

She died as well?  
Then that explains  
Why she wasn't in the hat  
At least I didn't need anymore restrains...

Five was hard enough…  
That Raven was a piece of work you know?  
She ruined it all  
Even as a Bunny too!

The Jinx said rather rudely  
"Could you shut up already?"  
I'm trying to read my letter!  
What? Me and Cyborg are going steady!

* * *

**THE END! Yep completely random and a twist at the end! MWHAHAHA! Hey it's the end of spring break and I got a caffeinated head ache from all that Dr. Pepper I drank. Sorry for all those hyped reviews…DR. PEPPER WILL RULE THE WORLD WITH RAVEN! MWHAHAHAHA!**


End file.
